


Trip to the Basement

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [21]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Laundry, Pet Names, Sleepy Cuddles, basements are scary at night, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: It's nighttime in Azula and Ty Lee's house but Ty Lee remembers something she's forgotten to do...
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Kudos: 93





	Trip to the Basement

“‘Zula, baby are you awake,” Ty Lee whispered to her girlfriend.

Azula turned to face Ty Lee. 

“I love you so much,” Ty Lee said. “And you know I would do anything for you. Like cooking, and cleaning, and laundry,” she trailed off. 

“All things you wouldn’t need to do if you’d let me hire some people to come by more than once a week,” Azula said. 

Ty Lee scooted closer until their bodies were pressed flush against each other. 

“You’re the best girlfriend ever. So nice and sweet and caring,” she paused. 

Azula leaned forward and kissed her. 

“What do you need,” she asked. 

“What? Why are you assuming I need something?”

“Because it's 1 o’clock in the morning which is your prime overthinking time, love.” Azula brushed her hand down Ty Lee’s side until it was holding onto her hip. “And you don’t want to have sex, which is a pity but…”

“Can you go into the basement and put the clothing from the washer into the drier. I left them there, I think, and what if they mold.” 

“Why don’t you want to go into the basement,” Azula asked, sliding her hand back to cup Ty Lee’s butt. 

“The basement is dark and scary and there's bugs,” Ty Lee complained. 

“What time did you put the laundry in?”

“Like right before you came home so 8?”

“Why are you doing laundry so late at night,” Azula murmured sleepily, already falling back asleep due to the comfort of Ty Lee’s body against hers.

“We don’t have any clean clothes,” Ty Lee said. 

“Not even a single shirt for tomorrow,” Azula asked, her eyes fluttering shut. 

“There’s two of us, we would need two shirts,” Ty Lee protested. 

“I don’t mind the idea of you forgoing a shirt altogether,” she slurred, slipping out of wakefulness. 

“‘Zula!” Ty Lee slapped Azula’s arm lightly and her eyes opened again.

She stared into the pleading, soulful grey eyes right next to hers. 

“We can just buy new clothes tomorrow,” she tried. 

“There’s nothing to even wear to the store. Come on, please. Please, please, please,” Ty Lee begged. 

“Ah how I love a good beg,” Azula said rolling onto her back and stretching her arms. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. 

“Thank you,” Ty Lee said, cheerily. 

“Oh no. You’re not getting off that easy,” Azula said. 

She grabbed Ty Lee’s hand and pulled her up towards her. 

“I’m going to need some protection in the deep, dark basement,” Azula said playfully.

“You need protection? You can take down grown men with a good stare,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula chuckled and got a good grip on Ty Lee’s waist and dragged her to the edge of the bed. 

“If I have to go, you’re coming with me baby. The faster we go the faster we come back.” 

Ty Lee grumbled and got out of bed, purposefully putting on Azula’s black slippers and robe. 

“Is that your idea of being passive aggressive,” Azula asked. “Two can play at that game.”

She slipped her feet into Ty Lee’s fluffy pink slippers with bunny ears over the toes and wrapped herself in her hot pink robe. 

“You look so cute ‘Zula,” Ty Lee giggled as Azula grabbed her hand and they walked towards the door of their room. “You should wear more pink.” 

Azula chuckled and swung the door open, revealing a long dark hallway. 

“You look far too morose and serious for Ty Lee. Watch out baby, lights,” Azula said. 

Ty Lee squeezed her eyes shut as Azula flipped up the light switch, illuminating the house and the stairs.

They descended to the ground floor and walked to the basement door. 

“Your robe is much warmer than mine,” Azula said, taking in the fragrant rosewater smell of Ty Lee that she loved so much. “Maybe we should trade.”

“Maybe we should,” Ty Lee said with a smile. “Yours is much sexier. It makes me feel hot,” she said. 

“That’s because you are hot. You don’t need a robe for that,” Azula said, swinging open the basement door dramatically. 

“Aw ‘Zula that was such a sweet compliment,” Ty Lee said as Azula turned on the basement lights. 

“Well aren’t you going to give one back,” Azula asked playfully as they walked slowly into the cool basement air. Ty Lee shifted closer to Azula to capture her body warmth and Azula rubbed her side as they walked towards the laundry machines. 

“I think you’re so adorable in pink, I just want to take a picture and carry it around forever!”

Azula kissed Ty Lee’s temple. 

The laundry machines were silent as they walked over. 

Azula opened the washer and Ty Lee opened the drier. One by one Azula handed Ty Lee all of the wet clothes in the machine and she loaded them into the next. 

When they were done both of their hands smelled like detergent. 

“I don’t think there was any molding action,” Azula said as they walked back upstairs and she flipped off the light and closed the door. 

“There would have been tomorrow morning,” Ty Lee said, grabbing her hand again. 

“If you say so,” Azula shrugged. She flipped off the hallway light, plunging the house into total darkness once again. 

In their bedroom they took off the robes and slippers and fell into the bed together again. 

“See that wasn’t so bad,” Ty Lee said as Azula wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her towards her chest. She readjusted herself so her head rested right on top of Azula’s heart so she could hear the rhythmic pumping.

“I was just about to say the same to you,” Azula said drowsily, already falling back asleep. 

Ty Lee followed suit and allowed herself to be lulled to sleep by the sound of Azula’s heart. 

Suddenly her eyes snapped open. 

“Baby did we lock the door?”

Azula groaned.


End file.
